


Hyrule's Healing

by TheMeat_And_SarcasmGuy



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Inspired by Fanart, Light Horror, Link & Zelda solve problems, Link really do be funny tho, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeat_And_SarcasmGuy/pseuds/TheMeat_And_SarcasmGuy
Summary: Set just minutes after defeating Calamity Ganon. Zelda passes out. Link takes her to Hateneo Ancient Tech Lab, where they find out it's nothing serious.Now on a mission to sew Hyrule back together, Link and Zelda begin their quest to find new Champions and rebuild Hyrule Castle, and finally restore order to their land. But what will happen when The Yiga Clan gets word of this from an entity who terrorized the Hero of Hyrule billions of years ago? What will happen to Hyrule and its people?This is my first fic, so sorry if a few things seem "off" in a way. Had to change a couple of things to make it work with the story. If anything looks wrong, please tell me and I will fix it. Peace✌✌(Don't know how many chapters I'll make)
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 2





	1. What Now?

Zelda lied unconscious in bed. Link sat on a chair next to her, keeping guard, but had fallen asleep. But, dear reader, do not mistake it for laziness. For, if you bear with me, I shall explain Link's exhaustion.

??? HOURS EARLIER  
*****************

The battle with Calamity Ganon has ended; Zelda struck the final blow. She stood there, preparing to ask Link---who stood idly by---a certain question. "May I ask... Do you really remember me?"

He did. He traveled to all the sites and the Great Deku Tree. He remembered. Link nearly spoke, but the princess suddenly passed out. He hurried and caught her before she hit the ground. He looked at her for a moment, then put his left ear near her mouth; she was still breathing. One hundred years, is what she went through. One hundred years of fighting The Calamity; holding him off, while Link gathered his resources, freed the Divine Beasts, and took back The Master Sword.

Link laid her gently on the ground and whistled for Epona, which was replied with a whinny, and she came galloping toward them. He took off his black hood and placed it on Zelda's head. The last thing he needs is The Yiga Clan on his tail, trying to kill the princess. He hopped on Epona, holding Zelda, and darted off to Hateneo Ancient Tech Lab. Purah would know how to help her...

Link rode through Hyrule Field, and it didn't take long for it to rain. A dying guardian with only a paltry amount of Ganon's Malice left inside it targeted Link. Though far away, he saw its red laser on his blue tunic. He took his Hylian Shield and held it up to the laser, it fired, and he deflected the shot right back at it. It exploded, and dozens of gears came flying out. He continued riding, still holding onto the princess.

HATENEO TECH LAB  
****************

  
Purah stood at the table, on a chair, reading a book on ancient civilization. She sighed out of boredom. Link bursts into the room, holding Zelda in both arms. She looked up at him, but then saw Zelda. "Need help!" Link said, in some kind of monotone voice. Purah tried to take a moment to process it.

"Princess Zelda...?"

"Yes. And she needs help!"

"Y-Yes, of course! What happened?" Purah moved the book and everything else on the table to the floor as quickly as she could. Though, she had to climb on it. Link set Zelda on the table.

"We defeated Ganon..."

"What?!"

"We defeated Ganon, and she passed out."

"I knew I felt an earthquake...! Here, let me see..." She looked closely at Zelda's face, "Hasn't aged a day," she whispered.  
"Yes. But what's wrong with her?"

Purah listened to her breathing, it sounded ragged, "It sounds like she's dehydrated. VERY dehydrated. She needs water!"  
Link grabbed a Hasty Potion and chugged it all down, then ran out the door.

Purah watched him leave. She didn't know what exactly he was doing, but she knew he had something in mind. Symin walked up to the table, "Is this really Princess Zelda?" he asked.

"It is... And the same one from a hundred years ago... Her skin is still so soft...!"

Link surfed his way down to a small waterfall in the village. He put the bottle to water. While waiting for it to fill, he saw an entity of sorts in the distance, just observing him. Its eyes glowed a bright red and the rest of its body was completely black; it wore clothes and had no weapons, at least none that Link could see. The bottle was full, Link ran back to the lab, but quickly looked behind himself to see if the entity was still there... It wasn't. It vanished.

Link opened the door. They were still there, waiting for him. "Oh, good! You got water!" Purah exclaimed. Link gave the water to her. She put the bottle to Zelda's lips and let her drink. At first, she involuntarily coughed it back up, but on the second try she actually started drinking. Purah whispered to Zelda, "Y'know, princess, I'm jealous. While me and Impa grew so old that we looked like skeletons, you were up in Hyrule Castle fighting Calamity Ganon, and didn't age a bit. Congrats!" She listened to her heartbeat, "But luckily, I accidentally made myself a six-year-old. So I guess, in some kind of way, that's nice."

"Is she fine?" Link asked.

"You mean, other than being parched and probably hungry?"

Link nodded.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She'll be asleep for a while, I can't blame her though, she hasn't had a wink of it in a hundred years."

Purah and Symin were trying to figure out why and how Zelda still looked so young, Purah was mainly just looking at her eyes (forcefully opening them) and poking her face and arms. While Symin was studying a strand of hair from Zelda's head. Link was sitting on the floor, trying to stay awake, his head just kept bobbing up and down. Purah sighed, "Whelp! I'm officially clueless!" She looked over at Link. She jumped down and walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "She should be fine for a while." Link stood up and went to the table. "You have a house here, right?"

Link nodded, still looking at Zelda.

"Take her there, let her rest. Try your best to not be seen!" Purah winked.  
"'Kay..." He picked Zelda up and carried her out the door.

LINK'S HOUSE  
************

Link didn't speak for the walk to his house, he took a different route as to avoid being seen by the villagers. He gently laid Zelda on his bed and pulled up a chair for himself right next to it.

Zelda awoke from her slumber. She looked around, first to her left, where she saw the clouds moving surprisingly fast. Then to her right, where she saw Link asleep in an uncomfortable position, and at the corner of her eye was a flower in a skinny vase, sitting neatly on the nightstand. She sat up, and Link woke up to the sound of fabric rubbing against itself. You know that thing you sometimes get when you wake up and your vision is a little crappy for a minute? That's what Link got, he could see Zelda, but his sight was blurred for a good three seconds.

He stood up in respect, "Good morning, princess." He knelt down and hung his head in EVEN MORE respect. Zelda just stared down at the bedsheets. "Are you well?"

Zelda asked Link, "It's been a hundred years, correct...?"

Link nodded.

"Link... did my father make it out?"

He fell silent and shook his head, informing her of her father's death. Still staring down at the bedsheets, her eyes began tearing up. She leapt toward Link and hugged him as tight as she could. Link hugged her back. She---in some way or another---assumed her father was dead, but still held onto the idea that he made it out of the castle. But now, actually hearing it... she just couldn't really handle it...

Zelda and Link sat outside next to the cooking pot. She wore Link's hood to conceal her identity, in the slight chance that someone was to approach them. "What would you like, princess?" Link asked.

"I... I don't know... It's been so long since I've eaten anything..." she admitted. "Could you choose for me?" She gave him an awkward smile. Link couldn't remember what the princess's favorite meal was, so he just made a simple Meat Skewer. He handed it to her. Zelda took a minor bite and slowly chewed. Realizing how delicious (and perfectly seasoned) it was, she rapidly took three more enormous bites; it looked like she wasn't even chewing that much.

Link watched her, holding his skewer, knowing those kinds of table manners all too well. Zelda took another huge bite and actually chewed this time, but then noticed the look on Link's face. They both stared at each other, not knowing what to say, Zelda still had food in her mouth. She swallowed the bite and cleared her throat, "Sorry..."

"It's... It's fine," he took a bite of his food and then chewed and swallowed, "Just never seen you act... that way. But I suppose a hundred of fighting equals a hundred of being extremely famished...!" Link joked. Zelda let out a tiny laugh. He was glad he could cheer her up this quickly.

They both took a bite of their skewer. "Link," she said, "I see you now carry the Sheikah Slate."

"Oh, yeah. Did you want it back?"

Zelda confessed, "Um... A little..." Link removed the Slate from his belt and gave it back to Zelda. "Oh, thank you...!" She examined it for a bit.

"You can do more with it now," he told her.

"Really? How?"  
Link points to a button on the Slate, she presses it, which activates Magnesis. A red light came from the screen and camera, "Shine the red camera light at the hammer over there," he suggested to her. Zelda was now standing up and walking around with the Sheikah Slate in hand. She moved the light over the hammer and it glowed yellow, "Now press the button next to the handle."

She pushed the button and suddenly a yellow beam with strands of blue shot out of the device, and the Slate's weight felt like it slightly increased, but she didn't really care about that... What she DID care about was the fact that the hammer was now levitating! "Hahaha! This is incredible!" Zelda yelled. She looked down at the Sheikah Slate, and saw that it had a comically large holographic magnet around it. She also didn't even notice that she was using it with both hands now... and that she was holding the hologram itself. Zelda spun around three times and threw the hammer into the lake next to Link's house.

Zelda watched it fly away, and then snapped back to Link with a maniacal smile on her face, "WHAT ELSE CAN IT DO?!" She said with an overflow of enthusiasm.

BEDTIME  
*******

After showing Zelda the other Sheikah Slate abilities, Link decided that it was probably time for bed. He offered her his bed. "Link, I already took your bed earlier today... I'm not going to take it again," she argued.

Link made a counterargument, "I'm fine with sleeping on the floor. I've slept in snow before, I'll be happy to take the floor."

"Well, I'm not taking your bed!"

"And I'm not letting you sleep on the floor!"

There's a brief silence. They come to an agreement, "Then.. what if we share...?" Zelda suggested.

They ended up sharing the bed. And it's safe to say that that night was very cramped.

MORNING  
********

Zelda was the first to wake up. At first confused, but soon realizing where she was. But panicked when Link wasn't the first thing she saw, he disappeared. She barely climbed out of bed when her eyes locked on him below the bed. Link woke up in the middle of the night and went to sleep on the floor, using his right arm as a pillow. Zelda growled with anger and grabbed the pillow from the bed, "We agreed on sharing!" she smacked Link with the pillow.

Link, who thought he was getting attacked by monsters, jumped up and threw up his fists. Zelda had a displeased look on her face, angry with Link's breaking of the peace treaty. She caught a whiff of a light stench coming off her body, "Ugh...! I smell horrid...!" She asked Link, "Is there a bath here?"

"Not here, no," he informed her, "But there's a small waterfall close to here. It's a bit of a walk though."

"That's fine, I enjoy walking," she agreed.

"I'll escort you there."

"Oh... very well, then...!" It's been so long, and Link's been so friendly and talkative, that she nearly forgot he's her bodyguard.

Upon arriving at the lake, Zelda noticed Link was not leaving. "Do you have to be here?" she asked.

"Yes. I've sworn an oath to protect you. Sorry..." he explained.  
"It's fine... Just... Just don't turn around, okay?"

"Of course." While Link looked the other way, Zelda undressed and went to wash herself. He had no intention of looking at her, and if he had any unholy urge to look, he would kill it immediately. But what if danger appeared close to Zelda? Then he'd be forced to turn around. All he could do was pray that wouldn't happen.

Time passed much faster for Zelda than it did for Link. But I digress; she was done with her shower-bath and had gotten dressed in the same white gown. "You can turn around now." She told Link. He turned to Zelda, who was struggling to tie the gown. "Nngh! Could you help me, please?" she asked him, "I just can't seem to get this right...!" He walked over to help her out with the gown, little did she know that Link knew how to tie a perfect bow.

Link pulled on both strings and said, "Tell me when it's tight enough."  
He pulled them tighter, and it didn't take long for her to say, "That's good...!" And he tied it into a bow. Zelda felt the bow, "Wow! This is beautiful, Link!"

He took pride in his ability to tie a bow. "Thank you...!"

"Where did you learn to do that?!"

"My mom taught me."

"Hhm! How cute!" she laughed; not making fun of him. In fact, she was more so praising him for knowing this skill.

Link blushed, slightly embarrassed, even though he shouldn't be. Suddenly, at the same time, both their stomachs growled. Link suggested, "Perhaps we should eat...!" and then smirked. They began walking back uphill to his house, and Link suggested once more, "How about fruitcake and milk?"

"Oh, yes, please!"

While Link and Zelda ate their cake, they had an enjoyable conversation about his encounters with different kinds of monsters. They were laughing and having fun, when suddenly someone knocks on the door, "Is anyone in there?!" said a ghastly old voice.

He panicked, "Uh, uhm...! Yeah! Gimme a minute!" He turned to Zelda, "You need to hide," he whispered. Zelda looked around for a place to stay hidden, and she ran under the stairs, behind some crates. Link opened the door only to meet an old man he'd never seen before.  
His clothes were torn up and dirty. He spoke, "H-Hello...! I'm but a poor peasant, in need of food. I was wondering if you could spare a-a-an apple, or a durian, or a few bananas?" That last word gave it away.  
Link knew exactly how to set him off. "Ew, gross! You like bananas?!"

The peasant's face rapidly changed from sadness to anger. "You -- don't -- like -- bananas...?!" he questioned Link. "Then... prepare to die!" He vanished into a puff of smoke, then revealed himself to be a member of the Yiga. "For Master Kohga!!" He lunged at Link, tackling him to the floor. Link had fought a lot of these guys before, but that attack was unexpected, it wasn't like their usual attacks. Of which, usually consisted of teleporting a few times, and then charging at him, or shooting him with a bow and arrow. "Where is she?!" the member yelled.

"W-What...?!" Link said, trying his best to speak through being choked.

"We know you didn't defeat Ganon on your own! Where's that whore of a princess?!" He squeezed Link's neck tighter.

"Link!" Zelda cried. She jumped out from behind the crates to help him, and ran at the Yiga member, activating her powers. Zelda glowed a rich gold and The Triforce symbol appeared on her right hand, and---with the member's head turned toward her---she grabbed it and threw him to the floor, and began burning the holy power into his skull. As steam came from his searing skin, he screamed as loud as he could. The villagers could most definitely hear it, though it's likely that they'll probably stay away from the house, out of fear of being cursed or killed. The Yiga member slowly stopped screaming, and stopped scratching at Zelda's arm. He laid there for a bit before vanishing into a puff of smoke, and all he left was one green rupee and two blue ones. No Mighty Bananas this time...

Zelda looked to Link, "Oh! Are you all right?!" She helped him up as he massaged his throat with his left hand.

"Yeah," he coughed. "Yeah, I'm fine." He stared at the rupees and the last bit of smoke ceasing to exist.

Zelda quickly looked at the rupees and smoke and then back to Link, "What is it?"

"That lunge," he spoke curiously, "It was like he wanted to die..." The thought horrified Zelda. Suicide was a terrifying concept to her. Just thinking about it made her want to throw up.

NEW YIGA CLAN HIDEOUT  
*********************

The new leader of the Yiga Clan sat in a dreary room, with only one source of light: The Well. The Well had the power to see one's last moments alive, so far they have only used it for members of The Yiga Clan. In The Well, he watched the final moments of the most recently deceased: the one Zelda killed. "Hhmmm... So she IS alive..." he mumbled to himself.

"Yeah... and you doubted me..." said the Entity.

The Yiga leader turned to it, "You were correct about this. But I still don't believe you're a knight of Ganon..."  
This angered the Entity. It walked toward the leader and started emitting an aura of Malice. The leader's head began pounding, like it was filling up with too much blood. "Why do think that?" His head was reaching a breaking point. The Entity grabbed the leader by his throat and spoke in an intimidating tone, "If you EVER, for even a SECOND, doubt me again... I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" He released the leader, and the aura disappeared. He walked away.

Link and Zelda rode on Epona to Kakariko Village, it was no longer safe in Hateneo, the Yiga always manages to find Link and he couldn't take the risk now that Zelda was here. Link let Zelda borrow his Hylian set (minus the hood), it fit surprisingly well, since she and Link were both about the same size.  
"Link," said Zelda, "Is Impa well?"

He kept his eyes on the road, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, is she still, you know... alive?"

"Yes. She's still very mentally sharp at her age."

"That's marvellous news! And you said she lives in Kakariko Village now?"

"Yes, along with her granddaughter."

"Impa has a granddaughter?!"

"Haha! Yes, yes...! She does...! She's very timid, but very polite."

"I can't wait to meet her...!"

They see the front entrance to Kakariko. Just a few more minutes. "Link, what happened to your mother?" That question was extremely unexpected; it wasn't something he liked to remember. He wanted to forget, but he couldn't, it's too damn important to forget... "Link?" she said, waiting for a response.

He shook his head. While trying to hold back tears he said, "Can we not talk about that, please...?" Zelda understood, she dropped the topic as quickly as it was brought up. Link's father told him what happened that day wasn't his fault, but he didn't think even his father believed that. That was the day Link stopped talking...

KAKARIKO VILLAGE  
****************

Upon arriving at the village, an old woman greeted them, and had quite the surprise when she saw the princess of Hyrule. While walking to Impa's mansion-like house, every single villager was staring at them. They walked up the stairs to Impa; Paya wasn't outside this time, she must be inside either napping or cleaning. Link opened the door for Zelda.

As she slowly and carefully made her way in, Impa couldn't believe her eyes. "Z-Zelda...?" she asked. Paya stopped scrubbing the floor as soon as she heard the door open. She couldn't believe her eyes either. Zelda stepped forward and gave Impa a hug.

They had a long, heartfelt conversation. And almost immediately after, Impa announced to the village of Zelda's return, even if they already kind of figured that out. The entire village threw together a feast, that day would later come to be known as 'The Day of the Princess's Return', and next year it would become a festival rather than a feast.

That night, the feast filled the entire village, and no one was really sitting anywhere, they were either walking around eating their food or they were sitting on the bare ground.

The day was very much done; the stars were out and the moon was shining. Link and Zelda came out of the shrine set next to the village, "That was incredibly interesting!" said Zelda. "I must study this again!"  
"Well, there are over a hundred of them, so it'll be a while before you run out...!" They began walking back to the village, but Link suddenly remembered something. "Oh! Uhm... Princess?"

"Yes, Link?"

"Come here for a minute, please..."

"What is it?"

"I wanna show you something." He took her hand and led her to the fairy fountain. They came upon a Bluepee, both of them went prone and watched the mythical creature hop around and eat a small Hylian Shroom. Zelda took the Sheikah Slate off of her belt and switched to the camera: she quickly snapped a photo of it. Link looked at her, and she smirked back at him. The creature perked its head up, staring out in their direction, and ran off and disappeared in a puff of blue sparkles.

Zelda was disappointed that it left so soon, but Link wasn't really phased by it. "Whelp. That's typically how the bullshit goes... Ya feel me?"

Zelda said, with an eyebrow raised, "Uhm... I don't quite understand what you mean."

"Eh, it doesn't matter," he got up and offered his hand to help her up, and she took it. Zelda thought that was all, but he walked her over to the fountain. They stared, Link looked over at Zelda, and her big green eyes were glistening as the Blue Nightshades illuminated their beautiful color, and the fairies flew about. They both sat down on the soft grass, Zelda not being able to take her eyes off the gorgeous sight. She tipped her head onto Link's shoulder.

They slept next to the fountain that night.

End of Chapter One


	2. Our New Journey

They gave the new leader his official title today: 'Master Rohgua', but he felt that no one could live up to Kohga. The Entity clapped sarcastically, "Well done, MASTER Rohgua! God! If only Kohga could see this."  
Rohgua mumbled to himself, "Yes... If only..." he said as he peeled a banana he grabbed. After peeling off the last one, he lifted his mask, just exposing his mouth. His skin was as pale as the clouds; his lips were red and chapped. He hid his face, because if he showed it, it would surely make the observer cry blood and so forever cursed. Rohgua took a bite of the banana, stretching his bottom lip further and causing it to bleed.

SOMEWHERE IN HYRULE  
********************

(Last night, Link and Zelda cleared the place out)

Link stood outside his tent. He stretched his arms, lifting them high and then pulling his hands and wrists behind his back, then doing a few squats, and pulling his feet up to butt level. He reached for the Master Sword, which laid in front of him, and began with a few simple swings and one or two jabs, and later doing his spin attack. Link then went on to a new move he'd been working on, which was a backflip and then a forward thrust. He didn't have a name for it, nor did he want to give it one; if someone else picked out a name, he'd be fine with the first one that came to their mind.

It was quite early in the morning, so Zelda was still asleep in her tent. He saw Hyrule Castle in the distance, the five giant monuments still surrounding the castle, even though The Calamity was gone. Link stared at it for a while. He ran over and hopped on Epona; he could make a quick trip over there to grab something. "Yah...!" he tapped his feet on Epona and she went sprinting.

HYRULE CASTLE, ZELDA'S STUDY  
***************************

As Link climbed through the giant hole in the wall, he panned his eyes around the room. He'd been here before, and he had read her diary all the way to the end, just before making his way through this maze of a castle to defeat Ganon. He grabbed the diary and walked over to the hole in the wall again. He took the paraglider out of his backpack, unfolded it, and jumped out, flying to the ground. He just wanted to get the hell out of there as fast as possible. Even though the evil surrounding the castle was no longer there, it still gave Link a sick felling in his stomach. Maybe after it's repaired, and after he's stayed a couple nights here, he would feel better.

SOMEWHERE IN HYRULE  
********************

When Link arrived back at the camp, he could see Zelda crawling out of her tent and stretching. She walked over to the tree next to her tent and reached for an apple that was just barely out of her reach. As she stood on the tips of her toes and her fingertips brushed the bottom of the apple, an arrow cut the stem from the tree and the apple fell, Zelda squealed. She looked in the direction the arrow came from, and Link sat there on Epona, holding his bow. "You could have hit me!" she screamed at him.

Link's head and eyes ached with embarrassment and shame, "Forgive me, princess...!"  
And then she felt awful for screaming at him. "Ugh..." she massaged her temples, "No, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. You were just trying to help..." She picked up the apple and walked over to Link. Zelda handed it to him, "You want breakfast?"

Link took it and turned it around a bit, "I could make a FULL breakfast out of this, if you like?"

"That would be preferable," she yawned.

After Zelda got dressed, they packed their tents and tied them to Epona. Later, Zelda and Link stood at the top of a hill, near Kakariko. They stared at Hyrule Castle. Zelda took the Sheikah Slate from her belt and accessed the map. "We'll make our way to Gerudo Town. There, we will begin our mission, and try our best to persuade Lady... What is her name, again?"  
Link spoke quickly, as if he knew she would forget, "Riju."

"Right. And if she accepts, you will give her the power Urbosa bestowed upon you."

Link nodded.

"And you're fine with that?"

He nodded again. "Whatever it takes to rebuild Hyrule..."

"All right, then. Let's be off!" Zelda walked toward Epona, Link watched for a second and then followed her.

She stopped, then said, "I... can no longer hear the voice inside the sword..." She was turned away from Link. "I suppose it would make sense if my power had dwindled over the past one hundred years..." She turned to him, with her head slightly tilted to her left, and looked at Link for a bit. Then she smiled warmly, "I'm surprised to admit it... but I can accept that...!" and then gave him a goofy, almost child-like smile. She giggled a bit. Link barely ran toward her, and they both began their new journey together.

Link and Zelda walked down to the Gerudo region, on their quest to find and recruit those who were skilled enough to rebuild Hyrule Castle. After the Gerudo region, they would travel to the Zora region, then the Rito, then the Gorons, and then finally the Hylian region. While they are there, they would pick new Champions, though Link would remain the Hylian Champion. Link followed behind Zelda. She still remembers that feeling from back then; that feeling of being monitored. It was justifiable to be uncomfortable with it. I mean, you're suddenly assigned a bodyguard, they follow you everywhere and never say a word, you can't help but wonder if they're studying you or maybe even judging you, they watch your every move, and you soon become frustrated with them. She felt stupid for thinking that way, especially since Link turned out to be such a nice fella. Zelda stopped, turned back, and smiled at Link. He was confused, but smiled back.

She pointed the Slate's camera at him and snapped a picture of that adorable grin of his.

On their way, they encountered a familiar face, or at least a face that Link knew: 'twas the good merchant Beedle. "Hey! Beedle!" Link greeted him.

Beedle opened his mouth stupidly and yelled, "Oh! Link! Link! How are you on this sunny day?!"

"Good, man, great even! Hey, guess what I got for you, man. It wasn't easy, but..." Link pulled a Rhino Beetle from his leather leg satchel (he had one on each leg). He tossed it to Beedle. He caught it.

"Wow! How much for it?"

"Zero. It's free, man."

"Oh-ho! Thanks a bunch! I owe you one!"

Link put his hand on Beedle's shoulder, "You're damn right," and walked on. Zelda was on the sidelines and watched the entire exchange. She didn't know what to think. Was it business? Was it friendship? Both?! She would leave the matter alone for now.

Beedle was gone now. They went forth---Epona behind them, carrying things such as food, extra weapons, and, of course... THE GODDAMN TENTS!!!---only to get sidetracked once again. Oh, the joys of adventure! They came upon one of the many stables in Hyrule, near a special place where a certain white horse resides. Zelda tugged and adjusted her Hylian tunic, "Ugh... This is getting to be a bit much...!"  
"What?"

"This silly, yet protective getup. It's a little heavy, and I miss my old fabrics..."

"Maybe we'll find something that fits you better."

"I hope so..." As they arrive at the entrance, where a Hylian Retriever greeted them, Link ran over to the cooking pot to whip up a quick breakfast they haven't had yet; he was thinking of maybe making Hearty Simmered Fruit with the apple Zelda gave him and a few Hearty Durians. He would probably have the same thing too. Zelda looked at him and smiled, though he was too focused on the food.  
She overheard an old man yapping on about something. "I'm tellin' ya! It was a big, white, beautiful horse! Ya just don't see those kinds anymore!" he rambled on and on about the white horse. Zelda's ears perked up and her eyes grew wide. Ogania? Was he still alive? No. That's impossible. There's just no way. A descendent, maybe? She must ask Link later.

About an hour and a half later, Zelda and Link finish up their breakfast. She set the plate on the ground next to her feet. Then examined Link; he looked a lot different now than he did a hundred years ago: unlike one hundred years ago when he only carried the Master Sword, he now carried, along with the Master Sword, a Hylian Shield, and a Royal Bow. The guy was armed to the teeth! But, I guess you gotta be prepared in case shit hits the fan. Moving away from that thought, she asked him, "Link. Is my steed alive?" He was silent, trying to figure out what she was talking about. "I highly doubt it, but an elderly man was saying something about a white horse." Link was still trying to figure out who that was. "You know...? Ogania? My horse!"

"OH!! HIM! Okay, I remember now," he then explained to her, "I saw him a while back. The old man over there told me about him. It's not Ogania, but a descendent of him. I tried catching him, but he's a tough son of a bitch...!" Zelda had a certain look in her eyes that screamed 'WELL LET'S GO FIND HIM, THEN!!!!', and Link couldn't help but give in to it. He stood up, his posture amazing, and looked down at her and said, "Ya wanna go get 'im?"  
She immediately jumped up and said, "Yes...! Definitely...!" trying her absolute best to contain the excitement.

SANIDIN PARK RUINS  
******************

Arriving there, they see no white horse, only brown ones, a few had white blotches on them and looked like cows. "Where is he?" Zelda asked.

Link forgot to mention back at the stable. "Oh, right...! Uh, he only comes around at a certain time..."

"And does WHAT? Does the horse have a schedule to keep?!"  
Link shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno... I wouldn't be surprised; horses do funny things sometimes."

They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The waiting... Oh, God! The waiting!

They lied on their backs, doing insignificant things to pass the time: Link made shadow animals with his hands, Zelda was tying blades of grass together that were starting to form a ball. Link reached into his left leg satchel and pulled out Zelda's diary. He tossed it right next to head, it blew a small gust of wind on her left ear. She turned over and picked it up. "Where did you get this?" she asked.  
"It was still in the castle, in your room," he told her.

She opened it; some pages were stuck together, and they were all yellow, it somehow had dirt and dust glued to it, but had that amazing old book smell. "Th-Thank you...! Thank you, Link...!" She scooted over to Link and gave him a hug. They hear trotting nearby, Zelda let go and looked to the sound.

The white horse finally appeared!

Link stares at it, "All right, here's our chance...!" he rubbed his hands together and grinned.

"Wait," she put her hand on his shoulder, "Let me do it..." Zelda got up and walked out into the open. The horse turned toward her and got startled, but didn't run. She slowly approached him. He stared at her and then approached. Zelda wasn't expecting that and got a little scared herself, but like the horse, she didn't run. Link watched in amazement, this is the first he's seen or heard of someone doing something like this. Zelda reached out. The white horse sniffed her hand, and then she moved her hand across his face. The horse appreciated it and pushed his face against her hand. She went forward and embraced him, "Hello..." and gave him a name, "Madrox." Zelda hopped on his back and went toward Link. "Get on! We're going to register him at the stable!" She held her hand out and he took. They rode off.

GERUDO REGION  
**************

This was the perfect setup! A horse to ride on, and another to carry equipment. Link felt terrible about having Epona carry their things, though. But it seemed like she kept telling him it was okay, and that she was happy to help in any way possible.

Far away, Zelda could see a skinny guy running toward them, but it seemed more like he was running away from something. She leaned forward and squinted at him, and Link, who was riding passenger, looked over her right shoulder and could see the guy too. "TURN BACK!!! TURN BACK!!!" he warned them, "GERUDO TOWN IS DONE FOR!!!"

"What's wrong?!" Zelda asked.

"Riots! Riots in Gerudo Town!" he said, out of breath.

"What are they rioting about?!"

"I heard they wanted to abolish the 'No Men' rule!"

"Why would they want to abolish that?" she whispered to herself.  
"If you wanna go there, be careful! It's crazy! Bottles are being thrown, fires are being started! You can almost see it from the Gerudo Canyon Stable!" He ran off to somewhere less chaotic. And they went off to see how bad the situation had gotten. Link got an adrenaline rush, Zelda could feel his heart pounding on her back.

GERUDO TOWN  
*************

They had to ditch their horses at the stable and walk their way there. Luckily, Link had a few potions to help deal with the extreme heat. At the entrance, there were no guards, and all they could hear were yelling, screaming, and chanting. They went in.

Everyone in the town (except the children) was protesting against the rule. The folks from Kara Kara Bazaar were here too, EVEN the cross-dresser. And it already seemed that a few men were in town. "What is going on here?!" Zelda yelled to no one. They squeezed through the crowd, making their way into Lady Riju's domain. They were lucky enough that the guards were too busy with the protesters, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to get in.

LADY RIJU'S DOMAIN  
*****************

Inside, Lady Riju and her bodyguard, Buliara, barricaded the windows with furniture and other things. Riju noticed Link come in. "Link!" she called out, pushing a Sand Seal plush into the main entrance while guards were holding off the protesters.  
"Riju!" he ran over to help. "What the hell is going on here?!" Zelda brought more furniture over. Buliara, who was on the other side of the room putting barricades on another opening.

She only saw Link and took no notice of the princess, "What is HE doing here. There is a STRICT no voe rule!" She grabbed a spear and charged at him.

Riju stepped in front of her and held her hand up, "No! It doesn't matter anymore!" The entire room went silent, the chanting and screaming outside barely muffled. "Perhaps... Perhaps it's time for a change. Maybe we should just give in to them..."

"No! Allowing all these-these MEN, it-it would speed the return of Ganondorf!" She's nervous about all the people outside.

"Ganondorf?" Link asked.

Zelda leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Ganondorf was the Gerudo King of Thieves, also known as the Great King of Evil, the Emperor of the Dark Realm, and many other titles. He returns every one hundred years."

Link thought for a moment. "Hhm... Lady Riju," he put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't give in to them. It's a traditional Gerudo rule that's existed for centuries. You abandon that, you abandon who you are." He pointed to the protesters that were nearly visible through the furniture, "Assert your fuckin' dominance; you're the alpha here. I want you to speak to those people when I'm done here." She stared at him, her eyes wide, never seeing that side of him before. Link turned to Buliara. She gave him a stern, angry look. "And Buliara... your logic is flawed. There being more men in town doesn't mean Ganondorf will return quicker. If Zelda is correct, which I'm sure she is, then he'll still come back in a hundred years..."

"Exactly!" Zelda joined in, "Unfortunately, we can't stop it. It WILL happen, regardless of whether or not we want it to. Link and I won't be alive... you won't be alive... Riju won't be alive. But there will be a new hero and a new woman to wield my power, and they'll defeat him once again."

It's still silent. "Thank you. Both of you. Buliara, come with me. Let's tell these people what's what!" said Riju. Zelda and Link giggled, though they tried their best to hold it in. She looked at them, "What? What is it?"  
Link crossed his arms, "Nothing...! Absolutely nothing...!" and then he covered his smile. So did Zelda.  
"I'm being serious here!" she clenched her hands into fists.

GERUDO TOWN  
*************

They all stood at the top of the building. Riju was nervous. Every part of her was trembling. Some douchebag threw a bottle of wine at her, luckily, Link caught it. He opened it and took a drink, "Mm! Damn!" then chucked it at the ground, shattering it.  
Riju took a deep breath. She looked at Zelda, then Link, then Buliara, and then to the crowd. "Good people of Gerudo Town, and Hyrule as a whole!" the crowd calmed down, "I know a lot of you are upset with the No Voe policy, and it may even offend some of you. And for that, I deeply apologize... But... that being said... I will not be abolishing the rule." The crowd started up again. "Please! Please listen! I-I-I know how it sounds, but the rule is centuries old, we can't get rid of it!" then she quotes Link, paraphrasing a bit, "If we abandoned it... we would be abandoning WHO WE ARE!!!" The crowd was REALLY listening now. "So, I can't get rid of it, but I can make an exception. On this day, and this day only... we will allow voe to enter!" Everyone stared at her. Riju looked around. She threw her arms up, "What do you want me to say?! Celebrate the very first Day of the Voe!" a name she thought up on the spot.

Later, drinks were being served, and fireworks were being set up, and a band was playing. Link and Zelda, and even Riju and Buliara were helping with supplies. It was a new day for the Gerudo people. And it was strange having men walk about, but it's the good kind of strange. Riju loaded a bag of Hylian Rice next to a little shop, Zelda brought a basket of berries. She was just across from Riju. Riju looked at her, admiring every bit of the princess. Zelda noticed it, and she looked back at her and smiled awkwardly, also waving to her. Riju got a little flustered and walked away to get more rice. "That is one strange girl..." Zelda mumbled to herself.

SELMIE'S CABIN  
*************

Snow-surfer Selmie sat by the warm, crisp cabin fire, with a blanket draped over her head and wrapped around her torso. With a book in one hand and a cup of hot tea in the other, she hummed a sweet little lullaby to herself. She heard a noise outside, and it didn't sound like the whistling of the snowstorm, it was more like a groan... Selmie got up and walked to the door; she opened it and saw a figure stomping through the snow. "DUDE!!!" she yelled through the storm, "ARE YOU OKAY?!?!!" The figure stopped, then turned its head to her, revealing its bright red eyes and black clothing. It stared, expressionless, then walked toward her. Selmie was frozen in fear for a moment, but built up some nerve and slammed the door. She grabbed her pot lid and held it to the door.

She stood there for a while.

Selmie decided it was probably safe now. She walked up to the door and opened it... She saw nothing. The Entity was gone.

GERUDO TOWN  
*************

They set the tenth firework off! Link, Zelda, and Riju watched them fly into the heavens and explode. Link yawned, "Whelp! I think I'll be getting to sleep now...!" He got up and went to his tent. Zelda and Riju stayed and watched the fireworks some more.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" said Zelda.

Riju looked at her, "Yeah..." Another firework was shot into the sky, Riju watched it blow up in Zelda's eyes. She scooted a little closer to her. Zelda was getting uncomfortable, but could tolerate it. They looked at each other, Riju suddenly went in for a kiss. Zelda leaned away and covered Riju's mouth with her hand.  
"I... I'm sorry, but... I'm not like you, and even if I was, I only like you as a friend... "

"I see..." she covered her eyes, "Ugh... Goddammit... This is embarrassing..."

"No, no. It's fine," Zelda put her hand on Riju's shoulder, "Plus, there are millions of women in Hyrule. You're sure one that you love, and she'll love you too."

"Ha...! That's quite the hopeful thought there, princess..."

"Hope is what's kept Hyrule alive for so long." As the last firework shot off, Zelda said, "I believe I should turn in now," and got up, walking to her tent.

LINK'S TENT (IN HIS DREAMS)  
*************************

Link stood still, fearing that if he moved, he would perish like them. He stared at the bodies. Tears ran down his face, getting mixed with sweat and falling off his chin. It walked in front of him and knelt down. Its red eyes nearly blinded him, but even if it did, Link wouldn't care. Who knows, he might have been grateful that he had gone blind, he at least wouldn't have to look at this anymore. "You see that, Bluejay? This is what happens when you're weak," it said. "I want you to remember this..." he got up and disappeared. Just as the sun was setting, Link's father came running with a few knights at his side.

LINK'S TENT  
**********

He woke up in a sweat, his blood running cold. He looked around, and no one was there. He crawled out for some fresh air.

Link stood out there, just wearing his trousers, with a blanket wrapped around him. He exhaled, breathing steam into the air. "Whattado, Bluejay?" Link quickly looked to his right; the Entity stood just a few feet away from him, grinning ear-to-ear. He reached for the Master Sword and ran at the Entity, swinging angrily. But it just went right through the demon. "You know that needle doesn't do a thing to me, right?"  
He turned back toward it, "What are you doing here?!"

"Figured I should pay you a visit. See how you and your girlfriend are getting along, now that The Calamity is gone."

"Tsk! She's not even...!" he threw a sword beam at it, and again, it just went through it.

The Entity waved its hand by its nose, "WOO! Goddamn... I can smell your hard-on for her all the way over here." It walked up to him, "Do you guys REALLY think you can rebuild this land...? 'Cause if you do, just give up. It's a pipe dream."

"You're a real asshole, you know that...?!"

"And you're a whoreson. You're riddled with dirty blood. Your mom should've crushed your head with a rock when she had the chance, the same goes for your little sister, too."

Link figured out what it was doing. "No," he said, "I'm not gonna let you torment me. You can't stop the rebirth of Hyrule from happening!"

The Entity just smirked, "Hm! We'll see..." and then it disappeared.

"Link?" said a feminine voice. He turned around and saw Zelda wearing that white gown as pajamas. "Is everything all right?"

"Uh, uh... Yeah. Yeah, everything is fine. Just-Just h-had a bad dream. Needed some air," he stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse, but he wasn't fully lying though.  
"Yes. So did I..." she explained what her dreams are, "I keep dreaming about being trapped in that castle with that cursed demon... Ugh... they're so exhausting..." she massaged her temples. Zelda looked at Link, seeing him topless. "How are you not cold?" she asked.

"Uuh... Warm Hylian blood...?"

"Haha! That's funny... I have warm Hylian blood too...!" They both laughed a bit.

"Uhm... Princess?"

"Yes, Link?"

"When's your birthday?"

"Oh! That was... out of the blue... Uhm... What day is it today?"

"The third of March."

"Really? Then... it's eight days away..." Link had no response. "Is everything fine?"

"We -- have the same birthday...!" he smiled, "We're birthday-buddies! Hahaha! Well, isn't this somethin'...!" They both laughed.

EAST GERUDO RUINS  
******************  
(seven days left)

The next day, Riju agreed to take the title of Gerudo Champion. She, Zelda, and Link traveled to the East Gerudo Ruins, where Link would transfer Urbosa's Fury to her being. Link and Riju sat down, legs crossed, and Zelda watched in the back. He held out his hands, Riju put hers on his. "In order for this to work, we both need to be completely calm. Okay?" Link told her.  
"Of course. I'm always calm."

"All right. Close your eyes." They took deep breaths. A green light slowly went through Link's veins and went over to Riju's. He opened his eyes. It is done. "Try it out." Riju stood up. She walked to the edge of the cliff, looking upon the statues. She snapped her fingers, and green lighting struck all around them. She laughed nervously. "Good job," he clapped.

"We still need people to rebuild the castle." said Zelda.

"Don't worry," said Riju, "I'll send loads of people to help with that."

"Thank you, Riju."

GERUDO TOWN  
*************

Link and Zelda said their goodbyes. They walked off toward the Zora region; their next destination. Riju waved goodbye, and Buliara stood at her side, with her enormous sword. Link turned back, "I'll make you a Champion Blue skirt or something when that castle is repaired!!" And they kept walking away.

Going out of the region, they could just barely see the stable. "You and Riju are awfully friendly with each other...!" Zelda giggled.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. She's like a sister to me. A sister that would be, like, a year older than me, and therefore thinks she's superior. But I'm physically stronger than her, so I guess we'd be even." Link explained.  
Zelda laughed some more.

The riots are over, there's a new Gerudo holiday, and most of all, there's a new Champion.

NEW YIGA CLAN HIDEOUT  
*********************

Master Rohgua surrounded himself in darkness. A member opened the door, walked toward him, calmly and respectively. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Rohgua spoke in a deep tone, "It is time to plan our move..."

GERUDO REGION  
**************

Walking down the path to Zora's Domain, Zelda looked through her diary. Reading it, she came to the upsetting realization that the guardians are a lost cause, and that she should probably stop studying them. She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to stop studying them, though. It might not be as dangerous now that The Calamity is gone. She'll have to think about it later. Link only had a few days to work with. But, never underestimate the power of sewing. All he needs are the right materials, and he can get to work...

End of Chapter Two


End file.
